Game Master
by Otter4242
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a master thief that goes by the alias of "Game Master." For years Ikuto has been living freely as a thief, and now he has set his sights on his next victim, a girl named Hinamori Amu. But, when Amu gets stolen from will she finally discover Ikuto's deepest secret, or will she live in ignorance like everyone else close to him? (AMUTO: ALL HUMAN)
1. Prologue

Game Master 

Prologue 

The tall figure looked through the glass of the run-down pawn shop. Many valuable and invaluable things glistened on the other side of the clear glass. He pulled his hood closer over his face, just in case there were any extra cameras watching him. Not that there was any, he made sure to study all the locations for each and every alarm and surveillance video recorder. But, he made sure to do this careful way. Each and every door and window had alarms attached to them; except the door on the roof which had a master lock attached, which didn't matter since he could lock pick it easily.

"Should I bring the ladder master?" His friend said. The boy was only seven years old, and was clothed just like his partner, hoods, gloves, pants, boots and anything else to keep their identities a secret.

"Yes Yoru." He told the boy. The boy ran towards his bag he forgot at the other side of the courtyard. He began zigzagging across the yard, just like his partner had taught him, to avoid any video camera. The boy returned the same way carrying a very small suitcase. Master opened it to find a slender metal bar. Master pushed a button on the side and it extended into a long ladder. He leaned it against the back of the building and begun to climb as Yoru held it steady.

"You stay there I'll be back in just a couple minutes." Master said with a wink. Yoru nodded, and did what he was told.

The lock broke with ease after a few minutes of working on it. The guy slipped inside and was instantly welcomed by darkness. He flipped on a small flashlight, nothing too bright, just enough to see a few steps ahead of him. He clipped the small light onto his belt and begun to sneak down many stairs. He went through storage rooms and rooms that belonged to the owner. He knew the owner was gone for a three week vacation, and wouldn't be back to the upper apartment for just a few more days. He reached the bottom floor, the pawn shop. He walked amongst the shelves stepping over tripwires and such. He found what he was looking for in seconds. A gold bracelet with diamonds embedded in it. "Hello beautiful." The man whispered stuffing the bracelet in his pocket. He left his signature mark, a paper with a black paw print on it. He also stole a pair of emerald ear-rings for Yoru. He knew they were genuine, because he had a trained eye for real gems. He snuck back through to the roof with ease. He climbed down with a big grin. "That my dear Yoru is how it's done."

"I could've done it." Yoru said with a cat-like grin.

"I'm sure you could've with a bit more practice. It's safe just to stick with me for a while though." He said with a small laugh.

"So, where you are going to sell it ?" Yoru asked.

"All the second-hand stores in miles will hear of a bracelet being stolen. They're going to look for somebody bringing it in. I'm going to sell the diamonds in it one by one. That way nobody gets suspicious" He informed the boy who nodded still smiling.

Yoru withdrew the ladder and stuffed it into his side pack. They began to walk in an alley right next to the building when they were surrounded by a light.

"HEY YOU!" A man with a flashlight said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Let's run, take the stray-cat course!" The guy said and took Yoru's hand and ran. They ran and with one jump landed on the edge of a low brick wall. They jumped down on the other side, away from the man with the flashlight, but they were running still just to get distance between them. They went through gardens, under bridges, through alleys and on walls that surrounded the houses. They made shortcuts through very tight spaces and places where a lot of people walked.

Finally they came to their destination, a run-down building with broken windows and rotting wood. Surprisingly it didn't smell all that awful, maybe it was because the house was overrun with mint and catnip. It was the two's hideaway, and Yoru's home. Yoru was an orphan that the guy took under his wing. He decided the boy needed a better life than begging for food, so he invited the kid to learn the art of thievery with him. He pulled off his hood and gloves and gave them to Yoru who stuffed them in his bag. He pulled out the emerald ear-rings.

"Don't sell these where you did last time, tell them that they were your mother's and that you need them to get extra cash since your dad lost his job and you're starving." He said in a detailed way, and he handed the ear-rings to the boy.

"The starving part is true! With this I can buy some of those vanilla wafer crackers!" Yoru said with a smile. He gave his master a hug around the knee briefly, and then ran off into his broken home. He smiled at the young boy, he was strange, but he was a great kid. Truth was he went to school and everything. He had enough money to buy supplies after he started stealing. None of the teachers, classmates, or anybody else knew about where he lived, but he was happy there even if it wasn't the best of places. It was his too, and not some empty lot. It was his grandfather's that his dad had left him before he died. They tried to put Yoru in the orphanage, but he ran away and came here. The police knew he was here too, and they pretend to still search for him. But really they are just letting him be.

The Master smiled to himself walking off yet again, but this time he was walking to his home. It was down the main road and was the largest house on the street. Why was the house large? Well, unlike his friend Yoru he was rich. He didn't steal for a living, but rather for a sense of freedom and rebellion. He liked proving that he couldn't get caught, or forced to live any way. He made his own decisions in life. He went through a gate and passed a mailbox that said "Tsukiyomi."

He climbed the side of the house to his window which he had left unlocked. He slid it up and jumped into his room. He quickly shut the window and kicked off his boots. He flopped onto his bed. He put his hands under his head as he rested on the pillow. He looked softly out his window watching the sun come up and change the sky from black to red.

His door opened and a girl with long blonde hair and a black dress on was there. She sighed looking at her brother still in bed, but then she saw that his hair was ruffled and just a dot of sweat was on his neck. "Where have you been Ikuto?"

"Nowhere in particular," He said looking up at his ceiling.

"You and your crazy walks! Well, it's almost time to go. So you best go ahead and get ready." She said closing his door and walking down the steps.

Ikuto sighed running his hand through his blue hair. He got up and then he shed off his used clothes and put on his uniform. Then he walked down stairs ready for breakfast and school.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry it's so short. Didn't feel so inspired today, but I wanted to get this done. The next chapter will be better I promise. **

**Thanks for reading! I would love to hear what you think, and there's a magical spot below just for reviews! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_ The detective walked across the crime scene. He walked into the pawn shop as other officers looked around for evidence. He walked over to where the necklace and the ear rings were stolen. Lying neatly by the spot where the items were was a small thin piece of paper with a black paw print on it. There wasn't any message on the paper this time like he had put on the past few pieces he laid out. The Game Master usually liked to tease them for not being able to catch him. The detective picked up the piece up and frowned as he inspected it. He put the piece of paper in a plastic bag that labeled it as evidence. _

_ The owner was by the counter getting questioned. The detective walked over and listened in with interest. "How the heck did he get into my shop?!" The owner asked the men. _

_"Through the roof." The detective said with a smile._

_"The roof has a lock on it, and it's about three stories high! Plus we have security cameras all around the building and we didn't even get a glimpse at him." The owner informed the man. _

_"The lock was picked open, and we usually don't see him on security cameras. He's too stealthy for that. We only caught a smudge of a foot once, and that was it." The detective said with annoyance. They never really even so much as seen the Game Master's hair color. It was stupid really, that they could catch hundreds of master minds each year, but this one thief has escaped their grasp for the past seven years. At first they thought it was nothing. A few stolen books, video games and stuff like that. But, in the recent years this thief has been getting more serious, and it has gotten to the point where the agency couldn't ignore the thief any longer. _

_The detective left the rest of the questions to the others. He wasn't interested in the man. His only focus was the Game Master. "I'll catch you Game Master! Just you wait."_

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Ikuto said walking down the road with his case slung over his shoulder. They always walked to school, not that he minded, but walking even a few blocks with Utau was like walking ten thousand miles in hell.

"Come on Ikuto! It'll be fun!" Utau said, but even Ikuto could tell that she was faking that optimism.

"You're not the type for volunteering for this type of thing. What's in it for you? What's your evil scheme here?" Ikuto asked with a smile. She was hiding something, and he _would_ get it out of her. He was good at getting things out of his little sister.

"I-I just felt like it okay! Can't I do one nice thing without you thinking there's some plan involved?" Utau said steaming mad. But, Ikuto saw a blush behind that angry face.

"Utau is there a guy you like volunteering too?" Ikuto asked with a grin.

"NO, of course not! All the guys here are idiots." Utau said her frown deepening. Ikuto laughed, whoever she had a crush on he would find out soon enough. He sighed as the school came into their sights. A big banner hung from the gate reading "Middle School Entrance Ceremony!" It was painted in big red letters and was hard to miss. Ikuto disapproved of coming to school early, but they had volunteered to help set up and decorate. Honestly Utau asked Ikuto when he was half-asleep knowing he would agree without even knowing what he was agreeing to. In the morning it was too late to take it back, because she had already signed him up.

"Ah, Ikuto, Utau, I'm glad you're here. We could use your help!" A guy with short spiky brown hair said. Ikuto remembered his name from last year's Middle School Entrance Ceremony. His name was Kukai, and already just beginning he had dominated all of the school teams and was captain of many of them.

"What do-o you want us to do?" Utau asked with a small smile.

"Can you help us put out the chairs? The whole school and even a few parents are attending." Kukai said with a smile picking up a chair from a huge stack of them and begun arranging them in neat rows.

"I can do that." Utau said with a small nod, and she went with Kukai arranging chairs.

"Maybe, it's him…?" Ikuto wondered out loud. Would his sister have a crush on the sporty type? HA! Utau didn't even like many sports, so it wasn't him.

"Hey Lazy Cat! Didn't expect to see you here." Ikuto turned to see who had spoken to him. He was used to the whole school referring to him as some type of cat. He was light on his feet, and if they only knew about his signature mark when he was on a heist. He got the whole black paw print idea from everybody calling him "Kitty Boy."

"Utau signed me up." Ikuto said with a yawn.

"Figures," The boy said with a small smile.

"You're name is Kairi, right?" Ikuto asked the green haired boy. He had soft features, and was about the same age as Kukai. Ikuto knew the kid was smart, he was class president, captain of the chess club, and already won many achievements in the school. You would expect a stereotype of a geek right? Wrong! Kairi was actually pretty cool, and was big on the whole 'honorable' thing and samurai stuff.

"That's right! Are you excited about the ceremony Ikuto?" He asked with a smile.

"Not really." Ikuto said. He didn't really care about who was coming to the school.

"Kukai and my friends are finally coming over. We've already been a year ahead of them. I can't wait to see Amu-chan again." Kairi said lifting boxes and walking away to help with the decorations.

"And I should care why?" Ikuto asked sarcastically as he walked off. Why should he care about any of the new kids? They were all just going to be annoyance. All of the new kids usually were. They were so excited to finally be in high school! They acted all childish, but at least they were fun to tease. The new kids were always so gullible.

He decided that before anybody saw him and put him to work that he should leave. He didn't leave the school grounds; he didn't want to leave Utau. But, he went for a walk around the campus anyways. She could handle it herself. He didn't even want to be here. He had no particular place and mind and just wandered until her reached a tree. He stopped by the oak and began to climb. He didn't climb far, only to the second lowest branch. There he leaned his back against the trunk and closed his eyes. He loved climbing trees and getting away from all the noises and fighting. He could just kick back enjoy the sun and the peace. His peace didn't last for very long though. He felt something watching him, and he looked down to see a girl staring up at him.

"Done staring?" He asked with a smirk. The girl was surprised he answered, and jumped a little. She thought that he was asleep. He stared down at the girl with amusement. She had pink hair, yellow eyes and a hair clip in the shape of an 'x'.

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering what you were doing up there." The girl squeaked.

"Well I was going to take a nap." He said turning his sitting position towards her and jumped down. He land gracefully in a crouch.

"Oh," She said a bit disappointed, and then she caught on. "OH! I'm sorry! I'll go now. I was lost; I'm looking for my friend Kukai!" She stumbled. Ikuto laughed, because she was blushing. He did happen to have that effect on girls. This girl seemed a bit embarrassed by the fact that she interrupted his nap, and it even deepened her blush. In fact it was even a little cute.

"I was actually hiding from doing work. I don't enjoy doing tasks so much." Ikuto said truthfully.

"Ha-ha you're like my friend Ya-ya! She hates doing work and is very childish." She said with a laugh. "But, she's a year younger than me. So she won't be here until next year."

"So you're one of the new kids." He said slowly walking over to her. He was taller than her, and had to look down to meet her eyes. She didn't expect him to be so close, and blushed even harder. He caught sight of something sparkly under her chin, a necklace? He put his fingers under her chin and raised her face to meet his eyes. But, he wasn't exactly looking at her face; he was looking at the diamond lock hanging around her neck. "You're cute when you blush." He mentioned which made her turn into a shade of red that would match roses. For a few seconds Amu really thought he was going to kiss her, but then he withdrew his hand and covered his eyes with a silent laugh. "Ppft."

"Y-yo-you were teasing me?!" She asked turning pink in embarrassment. Ikuto gave one of his playboy smirks.

"It's so fun to tease you. That look on your face." He said with a laugh, "Priceless." He nodded his approval keeping his smile. "I'm going to have to keep you around New Kid! I can tell you're going to be a load of fun to mess with. If you see me around in school make sure to say hi." He said checking his watch, and with that he turned the corner to his homeroom. Amu didn't know whether to be happy that an older classman noticed her, embarrassed that she actually feel for his tricks, or mad that he pulled something like that on her. Either way she didn't like these mix of feelings he was giving her. She would have to stay away from that guy, whoever he was.

Then she turned around and was going to head to help the people get ready with the ceremony, but she ran into somebody. It was a long haired girl with a cane in her hand. A few other girls were with her as well. "Amu Hinamori?" She asked sweetly, and Amu nodded. "Just the person we needed." Then she had an evil grin on her face and her voice turned threatening, "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/n: I've been neglecting you guys! T.T I haven't updated both of my stories in a long time. I've been held up with school and other drama. **

**So here's the next chapter. Please Read, Critique, Follow & Review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

"So Ikuto, have any plans for tonight?" A girl asked twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "You look hot today." Another girl chirped. "Will you go out with me?" A red haired girl inquired. Every day it was the same. I would sit down in first period, and a herd of girls surrounded my desk. It wasn't like I cared though. Any way you put it they were being annoying. Most of them even had boyfriends.

"I have plans, thank you, and no." I said in one quick breath. It might have been blunt, but like I said before. I really don't care. The first girl and the second girl sighed and went back to their seats. But, the red head stuck around, obviously not catching I didn't want to talk to her.

"My name's Saaya. Saaya Yamabuki" The girl said with a laugh. Once she said it I faintly remembered that she was a new member of the "Ikuto Fan Club!" It was a real club. I was surprised the principle actually gave permission, but when half the female student body wants something, you usually give it to them. I turned my head towards the window, ignoring her. Her eyes looked hurt for a second, but went back to the way they were before. "Well, it's nice meeting you Ikuto. See you around." Finally she turned around and left. I shook my head as she went. I hated new girls, they never left me alone. But, my mind drifted back to that pink haired new kid I met. Something about her made me curious. She was different, but what really interested me was her necklace. I sat there wondering if the diamonds were real when I heard a voice.

"IKUTOOOO!" It rang though the halls with a murderous roar. I gulped as I recognized it. I completely forgot that I left Utau to do all the work. A few seconds later she busted through the door. Fire was coming out of her eyes as she marched over to my desk. In a second she grabbed my shirt and hoisted me up. You would think a girl as slender as Utau was weak, but she was quite the opposite. In fact she was stronger than most of the football players in Seiyo High. "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SKIPPING?! HAHA! ONCE I GET DONE WITH YOU, YOUR FACE WON'T EVEN BE RECOGNIZABLE!"

"I was coming back-" I began, but Utau stopped me.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT EXCUSE!" Utau spat as she let go of my shirt. I landed in my seat and shrunk as she begun to show even more rage. "I SWEAR! YOU ARE THE MOST, ARROGANT, LAZY, SHELFISH CAT I'VE EVER SEEN."

"Don't you mean I'm the most arrogant, lazy, selfish BRAT you've ever seen?" I said with a small grin.

"DON'T GO CORRECTING ME!" Utau retorted. "By the way, I heard from Kukai, who heard from Kairi, who heard from John that you were kissing some new girl behind the school."

"I was not! I didn't even touch her!" I said.

"But, you were with a new girl behind the school?" Utau asked her fury turning into curiosity.

"Yeah, I was taking a nap up in the tree when she started staring at me." I replied rubbing his head. Geesh, how fast did rumors spread around here anyways?

"Do you think your fan club will bother her?" Utau asked sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Why would they bother her?" I ask. It's not like I kissed her or anything.

"Well, you do have a reputation for breaking girl's hearts. I wouldn't be surprised if the Ikuto fan club leader Miss Lulu was jealous, and the Ikuto fan club is a bad thing to have as your enemy."

"You're point being?" I ask not really catching on. So what, that girl looked like she could handle herself. I could care less about Lulu, stalker#1.

"She might be in trouble Ikuto!" Utau said with a dramatic sigh. Was my sister always such a big drama queen?

"Look, she's probably getting ready for the ceremony, and I'll look stupid if I come running in thinking she's in trouble." I said pushing the topic on the side. I doubt Lulu would go to that big of extremes. I didn't even touch her. Surely she wouldn't beat up a new kid just because I got close to her right? I turned my head back towards the window, but that girl didn't escape my mind even when the teacher walked in. In fact it got worse. Soon I started to feel the need to bust out of the room and go find her. She was fine though! I just needed to stop overreacting.

Okay, I'm over reacting! Every single word Utau said pounded into my head. She. Might. Be. In. Trouble! Gosh, what did I have to do to get these red alarms to shut up in my brain? If I just saw here I would feel okay. So what I did next was completely for me. Don't think I was doing this for her. I just wanted to stop feeling so guilty.

"Mr. Tom may I go to the bathroom?" I ask raising my hand. He nodded and returned to his lecture. I rushed out the door a second after.

"Now where would a stupid middle school girl be?" I ask myself walking down the hall. First I needed to check where I left here. Who knows, maybe she was so blown away with me she didn't move from the spot hoping I would return? It was unlikely, but hey! Girls did crazy things for me all the time. I just hoped this one wasn't any different.

I made my ways down the hallways in such speed it surprised even me. Worries started to swirl in my head. What if Lulu did something as drastic as kill her? Okay, that situation was very unlikely, but it still didn't help my thoughts of what came of the small stupid girl. Utau was stupid for making me feel like this. I stepped out of the side door and into the sweet outside air. I walked behind the school to my secret spot and sighed. That dumb girl was nowhere to be seen.

"DARN IT!" I said punching the tree! It rustled and leaves slowly dropped around me. Then I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I walked over to the small item and picked it up. It was that 'X' pink hair clip the middle school girl had. I took a few steps back and let my detective skills in. I know I was a thief, but you have to know how to think like a detective to beat a detective. I was fairly good at deduction really. I looked at the smashed grass and it looked like there was a sign of a struggle. I sighed and rubbed my chin. My fan club must have done something! Those girls were absolutely cray cray! I held the small hair clip in my hand. I made a decision right then and there. I was going to save that girl.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little lame. But, at least it's an update! Sorry I haven't updated a whole lot recently. I have a lot going on. R&R PEOPLE! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I'll admit. This chapter kinda sucks. But, it'll get better I promise. I was and still am in a bit of writer's block. But, I'm coming out of it. **

**Chapter Three :**

**Amu's Pov**

You know you would think being handcuffed, being blindfolded and pushed into some random corner would be uncomfortable. But, actually it was quite the opposite. In fact I could take a nap. The handcuffs weren't so tight, and I was tired. I closed my eyes and was about to let the great happy clouds of dreams come to me, but that stupid girl started to talk again! It wouldn't be too bad. But, she talked a whole lot and it was always about the same thing over and over again.

"Wasn't Ikuto and Kukai looking extra good today?" The girl asked her friend who squealed in response. Guys, didn't these girls have anything else to talk about? Sure, love was an amazing thing, but you don't need to obsess about it. Can you say desperate or what? I gave a sigh and turned on my side determined to take a nap.

"Shut up prisoner." The girl said.

"I can sigh all I want to." I say closing my eyes tighter. I wish this blindfold was soundproof so I might be able to take a nap and ignore these two. It was harder than you think. Their voices were so high pitched and annoying it was hard to ignore them.

"No you can't! We're the bosses here and you're the prisoner! So you must do what we say." The girl commanded.

"Or what?" I challenge them.

"Or… or…" The girl stammered. Obviously she was trying to think about some kind of threat, but was unable to do so. I smiled at them.

"Can I go now? Or are we just going to sit here all day long?" I asked sarcasm filling my voice.

"Or we'll beat you up!" The girl said just now coming up with a comeback. I felt like I should've given the girl an applause, and I would have if I wasn't handcuffed. I fingered my necklace. At least they hadn't taken that. I don't know what I would do if it was stolen.

"Why am I here anyways?" I ask kicking my feet up and down in boredom.

"Well, you see-" The girl begun, but was cut off.

"Nana I told you not to talk to her!" Another voice came from the door.

"Sorry Sis…. I mean President Lulu!" She exclaimed.

"Good." Lulu told her younger sister. I rolled onto my back trying to hear better. I honestly had no idea why I was here. I was talking to that blue haired jerk when they abducted me. Man, this school was weird. "Listen, you're here because you broke the number one rule at the school."

"I did?" I ask utterly confused.

"Talking to Ikuto Tsukiyomi is illegal in this school, unless you have a death wish that is. He belongs to our club, and to no one else." She told me, and it all dawned on me. So it was that blue haired jerk's fault! He should pf known this would happen. If he had girls this obsessed with him, why did he even talk to a new girl? It was like a death sentence, an unfair death sentence. When I get my hands on him…

**(Ikutos Pov)**

I followed the tracks until I hit the pavement and the signs of her being dragged vanished. "Darn," I mumbled chewing my thumbnail a bit. This was starting to make me frustrated; I was frustrated at Lulu, the whole fan club, the girl and myself. I should've known better to let anybody see me with a girl, let alone a turning freshman. "Let it go Ikuto. The sooner you save her the sooner you can just forget about her." I told myself. I ran my hand through my blue hair and started to look for signs of where they went. I was about to give up I saw some grass and dirt around the corner.

They must've come through here. Or there was a slight possibility it was from someone else who strolled through the grass, but I took my chances! I began to walk in that direction placing all of my hope in those few blades of grass.

I walked towards the school fence when I saw something that made me halt completely in my tracks. Standing before me was the one person that I told I would never see them again. He was the one person that completely hated me. Standing before me was the one and only Tadase Hitori. I sighed and kept walking. Maybe if I ignored him…

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" The familiar girlish voice reached my ears. Okay, so that plan didn't work. I smirked and turned to look at him. It was kind of hilarious how he had always been shorter than me. Sure, he's a few years younger than me. I was 17 and he was 14. But, it was still hilarious that he barely even came up to my shoulder. I literally could look down at him.

"Yo," I say nonchalantly and raised my hand in greeting.

"What is a thieving cat like you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Tadase sneered. My eye brow twitched in annoyance. After all of these years he was still calling me a thieving cat? Okay, the name fit me, but I wish he would be a bit more original.

"Oh me?" I ask with a grin. I completely ignored his question. I really didn't want to answer to him. "What are you doing here Kiddy King? Get lost?"

"No! The ceremony is coming up, and we all had some time off." Tadase defended himself. "I'm looking for my friend Amu. Have you seen her?"

"Who the heck is Amu?" I asked scratching my head. I remembered the name from somewhere. But, I couldn't quite recall where.

"Arg! You're no help commoner!" Tadase said turning and storming off. I grinned a bit. Idid love seeing Tadase angry. It was one of the reasons our friendship broke apart.

"Tadase!" I called after him. He stopped and turned to look at me. "We're the same social status it's improper to call me a commoner." He turned a shade of red from embarrassment and continued to storm off. I snickered at his mistake and kept following that dumb trail. I jumped over the fence and saw a few more blades of grass. So I figured this must be it. I sneaked across the parking lot looking for where that pinkette might be. Maybe she was Amu? It would make sense. She was a new girl, and Tadase was looking for her. I smirked, saving her before Tadase was going to be even more fun.

I found myself in a small forest at the edge of school. If I remembered correctly this was the way to the elementary school. Maybe I was lost? Well, that's embarrassing. But, I kept walking ignoring my doubts. She had to be SOMEWHERE around here. I fingered at the girl's hairclip which was in my pocket. For some reason it gave me feel more of a rush to find her.

I wasn't thinking much about where I was going and soon I was in front of the elementary school Planetarium. I knew this place. I went here all the time when I was little. I heard voices talking and I sighed. This was the place.

**(Amu Pov)**

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" I yelled at the two. "I really do NOT care who the hottest guys in school is, and there's no reason to fight about them."

Lulu and Nana shut up immediately and stared at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, even though the movement was covered up by my blindfold. How long can girls talk about guys? At first it was okay, then annoying, and now it was just frustrating. Worse of it is, these two fight for serious about these guys. "Look I really don't know what you two look like, but you two sound both like independent strong women. Why are you caring so much about your opinions? They don't control your life! Plus, you're way too good for them." I said sitting up in my little corner.

"Really?" Nana asked sincerely. I smiled at her, or what direction I thought she was in.

"Of course." I replied with a grin.

"You know I really like you Amu." Lulu said with a smile, and I finally felt the hope of being let go. "If only you weren't after Ikuto. Then we might have been friends." I sighed. This girl was really obsessed about this guy. I've met him only once, and I could tell he was a complete jerk. What did they see in him? Sure, he was hot. (I'm not going to lie about that.) But, he was such a play boy! It was written all over his gorgeous face, and my cousin Ran told me one thing I'll never forget. 'Never trust a play boy! No matter what they say!'

"So when am I going to be able to leave?" I ask bored out of my mind. How long has it been since I was kidnapped?

"Umm… we're still figuring that out." Nana said.

"Okay, well, just keep me informed." I say laying back down. Wow, these were the kindest kidnappers ever. Even though they were totally guy obsessed I could sort of understand them.

"Will do," Lulu told me sweetly.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. I was soooooooo bored, and my friends were probably freaking out by now. Kukai would be his usual care-free self and reassure everyone. Kairi would probably spout some logic about situations that could of happened to me, and Tadase…. What would my prince be doing? Would he be with the rest of the gang? Or would he be out looking for me? I felt myself blush a bit at the thought of it.

"Hey you, stop thinking inappropriate thoughts." Nana said walking over and poking me.

"I-I'm not thinking anything of the sort!" I snapped.

"Then why are you blushing?" Nana teased.

"I was thinking about my crush." I honestly said.

"Oh really?" Nana asked. Then her voice turned dark. "It's not Ikuto is it?"

"NEVER!" I say wiggling around. Why would I ever think of that jerk as my crush?

"Okay then!" Nana said skipping off. Wow that girl didn't keep to one topic too long unless it was about the _her _guys.

I sighed and closed my eyes, attempting to go to sleep one more time, but I was foolish to think I would get even an ounce of sleep. I felt a large warm hand touch my shoulder. For some reason I relaxed into the touch. It filled me with warmth and some kind of happiness. I smiled as the hand moved and took off my handcuffs. I flexed my hands liking how my hands were now free of the bonds. I wasn't thinking about how this person could take off the handcuffs. Did they have the key? Was Lulu finally releasing me? But, these hands seemed too big to be a girl's. So was it a guy? The hand touched my back and I sat up. Whoever it was moved behind me without a single sound and untied my blindfold. My blindfold fell to the floor and light flooded my eyes. It stung to see something so bright again after being in what seemed like hours of darkness. I turned to look at my hero and I almost screamed.

Well I would have screamed, but his hand covered my mouth. I looked into his blue eyes and instantly fell quiet.

"Be absolutely quiet and follow me." He bent down and whispered into my ear. I had sooooo much to say to him, but I mutely nodded and he helped me stand up without making a noise. I could see Lulu and Nana rows away from me sitting down. They never even took notice to me escaping.

Ikuto took my hand and begun to make the way out of the Planetarium. (So that's where I was.) Ikuto moved quietly and swiftly. I never even knew a person could be so quiet. He moved like a shadow not making even the slightest noise. It scared me a bit that he could move like that. Unlike me who was clumsy and even though it was a straight path I made twenty times more noise that he did. Every few seconds he would put his finger to his lips mentioning to be more quiet.

We didn't stop sneaking even after we got out of the planetarium. We only relaxed when we were back in the middle of the forest. I watched him as he took lead. I followed him silently. I kept watching as his facial expressions changed. He was obviously thinking about something. I was a bit surprised that he came and rescued me though. He gave me the impression he didn't care about me or my feelings. Yet here he was leading me back to the school. "Th-thank you Ikuto." I mumble.

"What was that?" He asked stopping in front of me. A smirk just happened to spread across his face. "Sounded like you were thanking me."

"I said THANK YOU IKUTO." I said firmly. Darn him, I knew he heard me the first time. "I have to say. I was a bit impressed. How did you learn to be so quiet and sneak around like that?" I asked genuinely interested. He seemed to tense a bit, but then regained his cool composure.

"From sneaking out Saturday nights." Ikuto said with a grin. Of course he sneaked out Saturday nights. I sighed, for a second I thought it might be some cool story behind it. But, still I never have seen anybody so agile. It kind of scared me what damage he could do if he actually wanted to. He turned and kept walking obviously not wanting to continue our little conversation. Was he hiding something? Maybe he was, but whatever he was hiding I didn't want to know. I already had enough of the guy. "You're friends with Tadase right?" He asked his back facing me. How did he know Tadase?

"How did you know?" I ask in a low voice. I didn't like people sneaking around my life.

"Lucky guess." He said with a little laugh and kept walking.

"I don't believe you," I said walking behind him. "Tell me the truth." I wasn't usually one to demand people. In fact I was a bit shy, but something made me more aggressive around him. Maybe it was my dislike for the guy. He smirked and turned to me.

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked stepping a step closer to me. Unconsciously I took a step back. This made his smirk grow. Why did he care if I didn't believe him?

"You couldn't have guessed that." I say defensively. He took another step closer to me, but this time I held my ground. He was face to face with me. Well, he was towering over me so I had to look up to him to see his face. I felt so small near him. He stared at me, but for some reason I didn't feel like he was just staring at me. I felt like he was staring into my soul, my past, and my memories. It was like he was searching for something that I didn't have. He stopped turned around and kept walking.

"Come on new girl. You'll be late for the ceremony." He said with a laugh, and he left me wondering what the heck just happened.

_**(**_**Ikutos Pov)**

She had that necklace on again, the diamond one. It was like a lock, and for some reason it seemed so familiar. I couldn't place it, but I knew I had seen it before. I scratched my brain searching for the answer. Why did I feel like I knew it? I stared at her necklace and her eyes looking for something that would trigger any memories of the lock I had. But, sadly I didn't see anything. I was good at reading people. As a thief I needed to be. I had to snap myself out of that daze and walk away to keep her from suspicion. This girl was a bit clever. She could tell lies from truth, and she was curious of how I learned to sneak around. Nobody had even gotten that close before. I'm sure my sister suspected. She was clever, but she seemed just as ignorant as everyone else.

"Come on new girl. You'll be late for the ceremony." I say with a laugh. I kept walking until we reached the parking lot and the fence. I could easily jump the fence like I did before, but I didn't know about the girl. "Can you climb the fence?" I ask her, and she smiled. For some reason her smile made me uneasy.

"Don't need to, just give me a boost. Hold your hands out." She said with a wink, and I rolled my eyes. Like she could jump the fence! But, I did what she did anyways and held my hands out cheerleader style. She was going to get hurt. Why was she doing this? I would of gladely helped her up... maybe for a price. She grinned, ran and jumped into my hands. I gave her the boost and she didn't only jump over the fence, but she did a twist and a flip and then landed perfectly on her feet. I think I stared at her. Well, who wouldn't?! That was pretty amazing, especially for a pink-haired lunatic. I didn't take this girl to be the athletic type. But, that was pretty epic.

"Yup, I know I'm amazing." She said with a flick of her hair. I smiled and jumped over the fence.

"You wish new girl. That was ok-ay" I teased her with a smile. She turned a mad red and started muttering about something. I just laughed as we made our way across the parking lot. I was absolutely tired, since I stayed up all night long on the heist with Yoru, and we had another one tomorrow night. I frowned. I was thinking about calling it off. We made enough on the last heist to last us a few months. There was one Item I was thinking about though. I couldn't quite shake it from my head. I would have to talk about it with Yoru later.

"AMU!" A girlish voice yelled from the other side of the parking lot. I sighed, the Kiddy King was here. I swear, he ran like he was in one of those slow-motion scenes; like one of those girls you would see in the movie where they just reunited with their long lost love. Tadase ran up to us and hugged Amu. "Where were you? We were all really starting to get worried."

"I got lost!" Amu said with a slight grin. "You know. Me being a klutz and all." Wait- I just saw this girl do a highjump, flip and land perfect and she was a klutz? It made no sense. Then it dawned on me. This is what she was like around Tadase. He was a prince and she acted to be his princess. I knew I saw a slight blush in her cheeks when he hugged her. I grinned a little. Tadase must be completely blind to not see what Amu was feeling. Or maybe he did see it?

"Haha, I knew it was something like that. Come on we need to go to the ceremony!" He said holding her hand and dragging her towards the school. I frowned a bit. I didn't like the way he pushed her around. But, she was glad that he was. Anyways it didn't matter. She was out of my life at the current moment, and I was glad to see her leave.

**(Amu's Pov) **

"What were you doing with Ikuto?" My prince asked in a low voice. I was a bit startled. This was the first time I heard Tadase sound even a bit angry, and this voice had anger written all over it.

"N-nothing." I said. Something about the guy must really tick Tadase off, because his eyes were glowing with hatred. "He found me in the woods and showed me the right way." I left the saving me part out. There was no reason to get him any more concerned than he already was. He wasn't that bad right? I mean- even though he was a bit of a jerk and a total flirt, but that didn't mean he was so bad.

"Listen Amu. Stay away from Ikuto. He's only bad news no matter how nice he seems." Tadase said with a serious frown. Woah. Again, I've never seen my prince like this.

"Okay Tadase..." I mutter looking down, like I was some little puppy who just got scolded by her owner. Tadase smiled, obviously seeing he was making me on the edge.

"Ah, I'm sorry Amu. Didn't mean to get all serious all of a sudden." Tadase said rubbing the back of his head. "That guy just gets on my nerves." My head started to fill with questions. Obviously Tadase met Ikuto before. But, when did they meet? What happened between them? One thing was for sure, I would do my best to stay away from Ikuto.

"It's okay Tadase. Come on! Let's go to the ceremony!" I say with a cheerful smile and started running towards the school.

"Wait up Hinamori-san." Tadase said with a grin. He runned after me and for a second I felt like a kid. I giggled and kept running ahead. I felt like we were playing tag or something.

I laughed as we arrived to the ceremony. Kukai and Kairi were waiting for us.

"Hey new kids! Come on let's go." I grinned as we lined up and got up on stage. Me and Tadase were one of the last kids to arrive so we stood in the far back. They gave a long boring lecture with the whole High School watching. We all got introduced to our teachers and the prinicpal gave us a good luck. I noticed a person walk in late.

Ikuto stood in the very back leaning against the door. His dark blue eyes met mine, and for some reason I couldn't break his gaze. I heard the final words to the lecture and turned my focus back to the principal. I wish he would stop staring at me. I shifted my weight in my shoes and sighed. I watched as he exited early. Where was Ikuto going? Tadase took my hand and smiled. I instantly perked up. Who needed that cowardly cat anyways? The crowds left after they were dismissed. The upcoming students stayed on the stage and talked amongst themselves.

"AMU~ CHAN!" Nagihiko yelled. I turned around and he was skateboarding over to me. Rima was hot on his trail. "Help me!"

"Nagihiko?" I asked as he came to a sudden stop before me. He gripped my arm and hid behind me. Rima was stomping over to us and suddenly I felt like a wall between two cannons, and one was about to blow.

"NAGIHIKO STOP COWERING BEHIND AMU!" Rima said. She stomped behind me grabbed Nagihiko's hand and dragged him away to some other room. I blinked, wondering what just happened. Oh well, whatever it was I would hear about it at lunch. I heard somebody behind me and turned to see Tadase.

"Hey Hinamori." He said with a charming smile. "We have lunch and then we have to start our day in third period."

"I wish they would just give us the whole day off." I said with a smile and walked beside him to the lunchroom.

"I know right." Tadase grinned as he lead the way over to the an empty table. I sat down and dragged out my lunch. Soon our friends found us and our table started to fill up with our whole gang. Kukai introduced us to a whole lot of new people he met in high school, but he ended up hanging out with us anyways.

"HEY UTAU!" Kukai yelled and waved his hands. A girl with long blonde hair walked over from the hallway with a questioning look. "These are my friends from middle school." The girl looked over and I was surprised. The girl looked like a model and dressed like one too. She had a cool black dress on that fit her.

"Oh," Utau said with a small smile. "Nice to meet you all." But, for some reason when she looked at me I didn't feel any happiness. In fact I would say she didn't like me. She was giving me deadly glares. "I have to go. See you later Kukai." She turned around and walked off. She hated in the middle of her stride though when she saw a certain blue-headed boy.

"IKUTO!" She yelled running up and hugging him. Oh. My. Goodness. Ikuto actually turned red! It was probably in embarassment. I smiled. Nice to know he was actually human. For a minute I thought he was just some cold- emotionless jerk. Maybe I was still right?

**(Ikuto's Pov)**

When everybody started to head towards the ceremony, I headed back to an isolated bathroom. I checked all the stalls before I pulled out my phone and dialed Yoru's number. I know, he was dirt poor, and there was probably other things he should of had besides a cell phone. But I needed a way to contact him to plan heists. I also had to backtrace our phone calls and make sure no police had listened. I also had to delete it from cyberspace forever. It was a long difficult process I hated doing, but I needed to confirm this.

"Hey apprentice, got a new job if your willing." I say in a soft voice. I needed to make sure nobody heard me. I also didn't call him by name just in case.

"What's up Master? Give me the details." He said over the phone. I wondered if he was at school. I didn't hear anything in the background. He was probably skipping class.

"It's a diamond necklace," I said with a grin. "It'll be an easy steal."

"Ummm... tonight?" He asked over the phone.

"Yes tonight," I said with a sort of frown. Why was he asking?

"I have plans." Yoru said with a small voice. Wait- my Yoru had plans? This was the first time he's ever had plans on a heist night. "Can you manage tonight by yourself?"

"You know I've been doing this game long before I found you right? By the way when I get back I want to hear all about the girl you're going out with tonight." I said with a sly grin. There had to be a girl involved if Yoru had plans.

"T-there's no girl." Yoru stuttered. I could tell just by his voice he was blushing. I laughed a bit.

"Sure there isn't." I replied still chuckling a bit. Yoru went silent on the other end. "Bye apprentice."

"Bye Master," Yoru replied and I hit the end call button. I grinned as I pulled the phone from my ear, and shoved it into my coat pocket. I made my way to the ceremony with other kids my age. I watched as the little people were already up on stage. Amu's eyes locked mine and I gave a grin. True, I've never stolen from somebody this close to me. She looked away obviously frusturated that she even looked at me. I gave a silent laugh. Amu Hinamori, my next hit. There was no getting away when I was locked on to my victim.

"Watch out Amu," I whispered as I exited the ceremony early. "Because you'll never even see me coming."

* * *

**A/n: evil-kitty-kat-6666: Usually the average ages for the school is like this. Elementary School: 6-11 Years**

**Middle School: 11-13/14 years**

**High School: 14-18 years. Hope that helps! ^^**

**So Review, Give Advice/Ideas, Rate, Follow, Favorite. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
